During the operation of known tufting machines, loops of yarn are inserted into a carpet backing to create a desired color profile of yarns projecting from the carpet backing However, when the tufting machine accelerates or decelerates, the tension of the yarns can change, and loose motion in the components of the tufting machine can occur. These changes in yarn tension and the motion of the tufting machine can create textural variations in the carpet formed during periods of acceleration and deceleration. Additionally, when these changes in yarn tension and machine motion occur immediately before or after a machine stop, stop marks in the carpet can occur.
Thus, there is a need in the pertinent art for a tufting machine that can maintain the color of tufted carpet at a desired color during acceleration and deceleration of the tufting machine. Additionally, there is a need in the pertinent art for a tufting machine that can reduce the incidence of stop marks before or after machine stops.